


Coffee Shop

by Biifurcaptor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, M/M, Multi, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biifurcaptor/pseuds/Biifurcaptor
Summary: A coffee shop AU with an aged up trans Pidge who falls for Allura hard





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this work you should follow me on tumblr at perspicacitydefined.tumblr.com

"Katie you've gotta get out more. You have to stay active on hormones and you know that."

Blah, blah, blah.

Everyone felt like they had to be Katie's mom. All the time. Katie, you need to go outside. Katie, you should probably eat more than peanut butter crackers. Katie, the FBI firewall isn't a revolving door. 

On and on. She couldn't even remember who said what anymore. At 17 years old she felt like she was old enough to have just one mom, and that's the one she came out of. 

Unfortunately, she also took a hard stance on her hermit-like behavior and subjected her to forced enjoyment of the outside world. More specifically she was going with Matt to visit his boyfriend. 

It wasn't the worst thing that could happen. Matt's boyfriend worked at a tiny coffee shop on some street corner in their town. If you blinked then you'd probably miss it. Altean Coffee. Some sort of family name. Matt talked about it all the time, usually in between gushing over his boyfriend Shiro. It made Katie want to gag. She was assured there was free wifi though, so that was cool. Also since it was such a small place she was allowed to wear a baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants. She figured since she was bumming it she didn't have to wear makeup either. Occasionally she would catch her reflection in the window or the mirrors and regret that decision a little bit, but she wasn't going there to impress anyone. Just to get some air. 

The shop had a modest parking lot, which was half filled by employee parking. Something that normally would seem like a strange if there wasn't a bus stop across the street. Matt pulled into an employee spot that had a tiny sticker on the sign that said Takashi S. She remembered Matt saying that Shiro couldn't drive, but his employer insisted he have a spot for when he dragged someone along to drive him. Which most of the time meant Matt, who was more than happy to hog a free spot and hang off of his boyfriend all day.

Katie pulled herself from Matt's tiny, "well used" car. The air on her face felt warm. Inside of the air-conditioned car, you wouldn't be able to tell that it was a sweltering 88 degrees today. Some would advise not to wear such warm clothing, but they were comfortable and soft so anyone who had anything to say about it could fight her. She could feel the heft of her laptop in her left arm and shifted it to the other side to give her sweating palm a break. 

She felt awkward going in by herself, so she waited for Matt to walk in front of her and followed him like a human shield into the doorway. 

Inside it smelled like strong coffee and flowers. The walls were quaint a solid white, decorated with small paintings and knick knacks. Along the walls were a few booths, but the main seating seemed to be the tables dotted inside the building. Then there was a bar area that had a few stools along it. It was early in the morning and it looked as if they were just opening for the day because there was Matt's boyfriend cleaning the counter.

A little bell on the door rang as the door opened and shut, and Shiro looked up from the counter to smile at Matt as he walked in. 

He turned to call in the back room. "Allura, we might have to buy some mouse traps. Our pest problem seems to have come back."

A muffled voice called back in response. "Tell him he either has to buy something or start paying me hourly for the eye candy."

Matt with a mock offended tone sidles up to the counter and slaps money down. "Lucky for both of you I have my sister with me. So I'm willing to play nice for today." 

That seemed to be the first time Shiro noticed Katie standing partially behind Matt. He smiled wider, which Katie didn't really think was possible seeing how happy he seemed to be just two seconds ago. "Katie! It's good to see you." 

Katie quickly took the stool next to her brother and offered her hand for a handshake. "It's good to see you too Shiro."

Shiro raised his hand and took hers in his. It wasn't until he did so that she realized she'd accidentally offered the wrong hand, and was now gripping Shiro's prosthetic arm. It was an advanced prosthetic with slight movement, but a prosthetic none the less. There was always just a weird feeling shaking hands with something that wasn't flesh. 

Thankfully the handshake was very brief before Shiro was calling back to the other room again. "Matt's finally paying, and even more surprising he brought us a new guest." 

There was an audible crash from the back room and soft footsteps were heard growing louder and louder as they rushed towards the door before it finally burst open. A woman stood in the doorway. She was tall, with piercing crystal blue eyes and dark skin. A large bun of white hair sat on her head. A look of disbelief was on her face which was immediately replaced by a wide bright smile as she stepped out to be officially behind the counter. "Hello! I'm Allura and welcome to Altean Coffee."

Allura held out her hand to Katie for a handshake. 

A loud crash resounded throughout the empty store, causing everyone but Katie to jump or flinch. 

Katie's face was red and the loud crash was her laptop colliding with the floor after she dropped it. 

Everyone stared at her but she could only find herself thinking one thing.

_"Fuck I'm so gay"_


	2. First Time Order

"Katie, you alright there?"

  
Katie snapped herself out of her trance and quickly picked up her laptop from the floor. When she stood back up all three of them were still staring at her. Allura seemed genuinely concerned with wide friendly eyes while Matt and Shiro seemed to have this same look in their eye.

  
“Katie? You alright?”

  
Matt tried again, this time a little more skeptical towards the idea of getting a response.

  
Katie opened her mouth and all that came out was this sort of desperate mix between a croak and a screech. She put her hand over her mouth to stop herself before clearing her throat and trying again.

  
“Good. I’m good.”

  
Katie put her laptop on the counter and started aggressively rubbing her hands against her sweatpants.

  
“Hands. Sweaty. My hands.”

  
The three just kept staring as Katie kept digging herself into a bigger and bigger hole. Shiro and Matt’s eyes bore into Katie and she definitely felt it. Allura still seemed blissfully unaware of any ulterior motives other than genuine concern and compassion.

  
Katie realized after a certain amount of rubbing her hands on her sweatpants that it was either time to try again or give up. So she held out her hand to try and restart this failed conversation.

 

“I’m Katie. Nice to meet you.”

  
Allura took Katie’s hand firmly in her own and shook it, seemingly ready to move on from whatever this was as much as Katie.

 

“Well it’s nice to meet you. Any friend of Matt’s is a friend of ours. Since it seems he’s already fronted up the cash for your order what can we get you.”

  
Alright. This was Katie’s time to sound like a real human being. Just had to order coffee. Easy.

  
“Black coffee.”

  
Fuck.

  
“Just straight black coffee?”

  
Matt looked like he was ready to die. He and Shiro had stepped a little to the side, still separated by the coffee shop counter. Matt’s head was against it and his body was shaking with unheard laughter. Shiro on the other hand was more sympathetic of the situation at hand and gave a soft sad look like someone unsure how to help a crippled child.

  
“Yes. Yes please.”

  
“Well you’ve got simple tastes I’ll give you that. Get comfortable somewhere and we’ll go ahead and make it right away.”

  
She looked towards Shiro and spoke at him before going to the back room again.

  
“I’m sure you can handle this on your own.”

  
As soon as he heard the door close Matt couldn’t seem to handle himself or this situation anymore and started laughing very loud and unapologetically. Practically banging the table in his blind humor.

  
Katie got up to go sit at one of the booths as far from the counter as possible. She took one step and fell on the floor, realizing that her knees were shaking like leaves.  
This sent Matt into another fit of laughter as Katie quickly scrambled to her feet and rushed unnaturally fast to sit as far into the booth as possible and hide her head against the table.

  
After a few minutes Matt was able to contain himself, which was just shortly after Katie’s black coffee was ready. Matt took it in his hands.

  
“Please. I’ll take it over.”

  
Matt went over to the booth Katie was trying to sink into and slid in placing the coffee in front of her.

  
“What’s the matter? Never seen a pretty girl before?”

  
Katie peeked up at Matt and her eyes were full blown katanas ready to decapitate him on the spot.

  
“Rover’s the prettiest girl on the market and you know it.”

  
“Was. Before you dropped him on the floor faster than a vampire eating garlic fries.”

  
Katie cursed under her breath. She didn’t even want to look at the damage caused to her beloved companion. She knew for a fact the screen would be cracked to all hell, everything else would have to be looked at later and repaired over the coming days.

  
Matt nudged the coffee closer to Katie and scooted towards the edge of the booth.

  
“If she’s already got you hooked this bad then let me give you a little friendly sibling advice. You’re fucked. Enjoy your drink Kat~”

  
Katie flipped off his back as he ambled back over towards Shiro, who watched with a mix of amusement and pity. As Katie sat and stared at the table she couldn’t help think of her brothers “advice.” A soft whisper left her lips.

  
“God I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at perspicacitydefined@tumblr.com for more works from me!


	3. Revealing conversation

Katie has never had to sit for so long without something to actually do. She sat in the tiny booth and contemplated her fate. Suffering in eternal lesbian hell, pining after someone who was both oblivious to her plight and stunning enough to kill. Nothing emphasized this more than staring at her reflection in the cracked screen of her laptop Rover while slowly sipping down the terrible tasting black coffee that she decided was her punishment for her stupidity.

All the while listening to Matt and Shiro dote on each other like 5 year olds.

The combination of both were enough to make her sick to her stomach. So she sipped and sulked. She laid her head on the table and tried to focus on anything but couple of the year yammering on about this, that, or whatever.

Because she found her black coffee surprisingly unappealing she didn’t get much caffeine in her system. She also had a really late night so in her attempt to focus on nothingness she found herself drifting slightly. Her eyelids felt so heavy and slid her arms around her head to block out the light. Maybe she could just sleep the embarrassment off.

She felt a tap on her shoulder that brought her back to the brink of consciousness. She really wasn’t in the mood for another one of her brother’s jab. She wiped her head towards him.

“What do you want Matt!?”

In front of her booth was Allura who was smiling, looking very chipper and carefree. Katie’s face turned a bright cherry red and she very quickly cleared her throat.

“Oh hey Allura.”

Allura slid into the seat across from Katie.

“Hey. I just wanted to come back out and make sure you were alright. I was taking inventory and didn’t want to lose my count, so I couldn’t stay out for long.”

Katie straightened up a bit and moved a stray piece of hair from her face that she was suddenly very hyper aware of.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Rover is a little worse for wear. My laptop. But I’m all good.”

Allura was visibly pleased to hear Katie was alright.

“Good. I know it’s tough getting through the day, but if you need it I always keep spare pain pills in the back for when I have to come in during my PMS.”

Katie’s cheeks were so full of blood she doubted there was any left for the rest of her body.

“Oh. I don’t. Well I don’t actually. Um. I’m not. I don’t exactly have.”

Katie motioned very vaguely down towards her stomach.

“That. Down there. I don’t. I don’t have that. I’m not. Not a full set.”

Allura was very confused at the beginning of whatever point Katie was trying to make, but as she went on a look of understanding started to cross her face and a soft pink glow seemed to airbrush itself across her face.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t know. I didn’t even think to ask.”

Katie waved her hand dismissively. Opening her mouth to speak more out of habit than with any actual plan.

“It’s a bit of an awkward question to start with. ‘Hey, were you born with a penis or a vagina?’ Would have been a trainwreck of an introduction. More so than it already was.”

Allura let out a small chuckle. It was light and airy and danced through Katie’s eardrums increasing the beat of her heart rate.

“I have to say it’s not the worst first impression someone’s ever given me.”

Katie found herself smiling at that idea, and found herself flung again into her usual sarcastic defense measure.

“Well I’d sure like to meet whoever that Casanova is. Must be a riot at birthday parties.”

This time Allura let out a full blown laugh. It was still light, but somehow heartier than her chuckle. It seemed to resound from somewhere very deep inside of her. As she laughed she leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table and the short sleeves of her shirt raise up to her shoulders. From her biceps down Katie noticed that her arms were firm all the way down. Her arms were toned and just as dark as the skin on her face. Katie bit the very corner of her bottom lip.

_God I want her to fucking strangle me._


End file.
